


馋

by yy1611114001



Category: tc2019
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy1611114001/pseuds/yy1611114001
Summary: 谁来吃了我？





	馋

**Author's Note:**

> GV男优

黑棕色汽水。  
内含糖、碳酸、焦糖、磷酸、咖啡因等等，一瓶装的热量大约168大卡。  
谁都可以有一点小癖好，譬如马雪阳很爱喝这东西。

“不可以喝可乐哦。”

一只手伸进视野，强硬地把嘴畔的汽水夺走。猝不及防，甚至飞溅了几滴到脸颊上，马雪阳不自禁伸出舌头舔了干净，实在贪恋那点糖分。

戒断反应很严重，嗜甜的毛病也难改。  
他叹出不甘心的气，情绪如下垂眉眼般沉郁，  
无奈又心疼地劝说。  
“你别倒，浪费。”

翟潇闻展颜笑眯眯，歪头晃脑，故意轻快地拍拍瓶盖。  
“欸没事儿，我喝，刀刀老师等下还有活儿干呢呀。”

马雪阳点点头，眼球却黏在瓶壁放不开。  
小孩儿凑过来爬在他耳边，神神秘秘地念叨，“咳，老师，不是不让你喝，就是可乐杀那个啥，知道吧？”  
说完竖起食指摇了摇，提醒老师要爱岗敬业。  
马雪阳含嗔怒瞪，哼笑了一声，让他赶紧走开。

翟潇闻觉得逗弄刀老师是件顶有趣的事，漂亮脸皮生气也好看，教训人也好看，即便妆感浅薄，眼瞳也像加了波光滤镜。

怪不得拥趸甚众。

好奇心驱使，他自己硬盘里也有两部，比较喜欢戴了猫耳猫尾的那个，啊，龟甲缚的也不错。  
翟潇闻扫了眼助理便签，今天是新片拍摄日，老师受邀于业界著名导演，合作最近风头正盛的新秀。

片没看，人先好。

干这行大多没有那么高调，新导演一反常态，设备精尖考究，高价租下海滨酒店，他宣扬色情电影艺术，作GV界开拓创新的毒瘤存在。

裸露尽展的美丽何其无辜，必要悉心珍视才行。

演员不是手术台上的病患，任人宰割，而摇变某种意义上的艺术品。  
因此待遇优厚，身傍助理伺候，比之马雪阳当歌手的日子风光。

道具组在布景，他百无聊赖地窝在沙发扒拉手机，妆发早准备就绪。

“刀刀，过来。”  
房间门锁解开，导演领了个年轻男人进来。

马雪阳表情淡然地凑近他们，心中燥闷——  
又要跟新人客套，一点也不想去。要怎么解释身经百战的，还不擅长交际这件事。

“等会就拍了，你俩赶紧熟悉熟悉。”  
导演废话很少，扭头就走，挥手撂了两人在此间面面相觑。

马雪阳仰头打量了一圈男人，眼眶深邃鼻骨高挺，颊边泪痣惹眼，过分年轻。  
“…你多大啊弟弟？”

男人笑了笑，“成年了啊。”  
马雪阳一时神色复杂，目光于新人线条修健的臂膀处舔舐，流连在灰色背心绷出的块块腹肌，蓬勃朝气和凶猛激素分泌。  
非逼着他祸害小朋友。

对面人脸上的羞惭愧色，夏之光看得分明，他垂眸紧盯那双眼，忽然伸手揽过马雪阳的腰，将人凑到更近处，好让他看个彻底。

“老师，你好漂亮啊。”  
他诚心实意地赞叹。

热情骇人，马雪阳仍不动声色，抿嘴浮出浅笑，温柔和善地开起玩笑，“老师可是很难对付的。”

夏之光手里揽得更紧，眼神坚定，观赏漂亮男人眼波底的丝缕媚意，有勾魂摄魄的嫌疑。  
他心里嗤笑，怪不得这人拥趸甚众。

随即低下头，凑近马雪阳莹润圆小的耳垂，软唇在敏感带作恶，惹得人浑身战栗，甚至故意叼含着轻语。  
“辛苦老师。”

 

斗室内，拍摄热火朝天。

马雪阳穿了件女装，白色。  
蕾丝钩花，镂空袖管，衬出莹润体肤，半露不露，充分考虑了媚众的必要性。

除此之外，他靠在床头仰躺，发间别着绒毛兔耳，与其相性良好，栩栩如生。下身片缕不着，招摇着两条匀称长腿，及腿间幽闭洞穴埋藏的兔尾，柔软一簇簇，接连模拟性器的塞，插在深处颤动，股间水光片片，汩汩地从淫洞漏出细涓，润滑液浸湿毛茸茸的短尾。

此时正难耐地扯拽衣物，细碎喘息不住，整个人被漆黑床单漂白，衬到骨节纤弱透粉。

这是情色电影，第一幕的视觉艺术。

 

白衣风光霁月，剥落春光乍泄，房间暧昧昏黄的灯喝醉熏熏，是自然的散焦处理。

燥闷咸湿的氛围下，浴室门口，夏之光赤裸全身，迟缓且坚定地逼近待宰的牲畜。  
他虎伏进床帏，将颤抖的男人揽起，坐在他怀里，手里熟稔地剥光白衣。

热乎乎的怀抱宽阔适宜，肌骨匀称，足够承受限时的贪恋。马雪阳伸手拔掉那根兔尾，淫液横流，把纤长手指，探进那糜烂肉红的内里搅和一番。  
“进来吧。”  
他柔声地训导后辈。

只听身后人沉闷喟叹，忽地一个大力高高顶胯，不留情面又不含怜惜狠狠操进软穴，鞭挞到深处，爽快无阻。  
穴里面潮湿温暖，内壁凹凸不平，冠状摩擦进出，性器不断攀升沦肌浃髓的快感。  
还没怎么操干，男人就适应良好地，喉咙滚出假意矫揉的淫叫，工作认真。

马雪阳跟着动作向后凑趣，模样痴绝淫荡，发间的绒毛兔耳一摇一摆，他仰头叫出短促尖锐的声音，眼睛激出蜜水，向镜头斜睨，尾部有不正常的媚色横波。  
兔妖的绯色云母瞳眸，空濛酣醉的光泽。

比专从此业的女人看起来还骚浪，他唇角微勾，垂眸赞叹，且从容。  
“好大啊…小朋友…”  
马雪阳摩挲着身后人的小臂，掐捏逗弄。

夏之光的面颊一瞬红透，男人磁又腻的笑音，将他须臾点燃，顺带埋在穴内的性器，也亢奋勃胀。

“老师，你别掐我。”  
他觉得自己像是被人玩了。

嫣色褶皱似乎早渴盼多时，簇拥着密吻着粗硬肉棍，欢欣鼓舞这种侵犯，直到性器撞烂他饥渴的黏膜，稀碎成润滑湿淋淋。

“快点…”  
马雪阳催促着。

随即抬起双手，反抠男人劲健的腰身，颤颤骨节凸起，指腹在人鱼沟壑里描摹，宣告他亟待奸淫，或者侮辱，但不可以被轻慢。  
两截白皙臂弯收容了过剩的欲望，攫夺了余存不多的理智。

“疼了别怪我。”  
夏之光几乎在咬牙切齿地威胁。

未能料到，怀中人却像被话语抚慰般地点了头，以微弱嘤咛，和摆动的窄腰给予全部回应。  
于是羞耻，及一些别的东西，都尽数崩灭四散，夏之光狠厉地，将腰间作恶的手挥开，接着一把扼住马雪阳的喉颈，让他整个扬起，再跌堕向自己。

入眼薄皮肉下，青筋道道浮现，成为锋利下颌的脆弱注脚。  
夏之光以紧抱恋人的姿势，背入顶掼年长一轮有余的，他漂亮的老师。在其身上施展浑身解数，用此般手段，赢得靡靡呻吟的褒扬。

怀里人予取予求的姿态，像只被驯服，豢养在斗室供人玩赏的牲畜，摇着屁股乖顺迎合，呈现沦丧人性的淫态。

忽地，夏之光竟体悟出一丁点委屈。

那种公式化的，敬业的反应，和马雪阳俗烂透顶的前作别无二致。  
不会反抗，可以被揉玩成千形怪状。

为艺术殉道献身，真是辛苦了。

 

不甘转化成愤懑情绪，下身随即暴风骤雨地挺动摆合，咕啾咕啾水声高频，阴囊拍肉啪啪作响，肉洞的阻塞已被消磨干净，进出渐次痛快且酣畅。  
那张软唇同样合不拢，连串甜且腻味的淫叫倾泻而出，随着身后的操干变调，叫得没有一刻不浪，不带钩剌人。

并非演技精湛，这是绝佳的本色出演。

马雪阳头顶高竖的仿真兔耳，软塌塌无助地摇晃，将落未落，和人一样垂死挣扎。妖兽被性器插穴的激爽逼到现出原形，两耳耷拉下来，想要遮蔽因快感扭曲的面目。

镜头在对着交合处拍。

淫液恣肆横流，漫延交叠的臀腿，有黏连银丝与肉状色块随之不断显隐，迷糊视野，昭示剧烈。  
肉浪翻滚奔涌，腰之下的肉体不再属于自己，绞动使之融化、破碎、稀烂，欣快即如病毒般，从被蹂躏的腺体，扩散全身，散到颤抖的声带里去。

“乖…摸摸我…我想射…”  
淫兽在可怜兮兮地哀求，靠在男人肩上厮磨撒娇，话语掺杂湿浊气，热腾腾喷在颈窝。

夏之光闷哼了几声，嘶着舌头应好，神色显然要违抗命令。  
体肤的细腻触感，热血流动时鼓起的脉搏，牢牢地将夏之光的手黏连于上，吸附指尖，勾引它们向别的地方游移。

马雪阳狠命抠挖着，那截禁锢他的健壮小臂，划出血痕几道，同自己咬烂的下唇一样凄惨。他紧蹙眉头苦作春情，实则烦透夏之光的双手，极尽色情地，将全身皮肉尽数揉玩，痴迷搓弄，只避开最渴盼的一处。

镜头在对着他脸拍。  
    
夏之光猛地低头，尖齿啃咬白嫩瘦削的肩膀  
他抱着舍不得吃掉的佳肴，悄然赠送几点私吻，两手略显生涩地抠弄逗捏乳尖，使之凸硬翘起。  
胯骨撞击的力度跟着加重，眼底赤红，狠戾到要把马雪阳整个操弄到拆架、散碎。  
紧接着，急促哼喘和尖锐哭喊恰到好处地奏响，酥麻声调，腻味软糯，恨不得多张一根东西堵住那张嘴。

如何描述机器屏幕下的图景？  
有人在舔吻下流演员臂膀的雪花纹身，那是整个骚浪躯体，最冰肌玉骨、最纯情的部分，青墨戳刺入肉，嵌进毛孔皮缝。  
也许也根本不需要这部分。

马雪阳正掰开臀瓣，竭力撕裂自己，取悦其他。  
体内肉棍仿佛是他丢失的身体器官，不管它属于谁，不管身后其主人他喜欢不喜欢。  
只要有血肉黏连时的狂插疯攮，澎湃的刺激汹涌袭来，他才能觉得快乐，觉得完整，觉得好。

这是病，没得治。

解构现世，拒斥切实有效的伤痛，全然歆享肉欲苟合的淫欢。  
在此时，变作发情的白兔，腿根两片软肉于高潮中抽搐痉挛，双目迷离，潋滟了一湖粼粼绯红蜜谭。

“你好厉害…啊…我要死了…”  
神智剥离后吐尽真言，夏之光被淫言浪语鼓舞，干脆起身把整个马雪阳翻压，环着窄腰尽兴捣弄。

“…别弄了…我难受…”  
求饶和捶打无效，分毫不能使蹂躏减轻，马雪阳瞳孔涣散，猜想被年轻后辈操死在床上的几率，作践尊严，丢人彻底。

津液从猫唇喷溢，铃口因后穴享用冲撞而愉悦出汁，泛滥成灾。这种激爽及餍足，超过了承受的界限，濒临溃烂。  
终于，体内淫棍打圈碾磨腺体，逼他尖叫着高潮出精，不可抑制地呜咽抽噎，哭红了鼻尖，把勃发的枝桠哭到重回疲软。

下一次，再也不要和这样随便乱来的新人合作了。  
马雪阳在昏聩的边缘挣扎。

他因趴伏而高撅的白皙圆臀像新月线条，横陈在床软瘫如尸，中缝被污浊露水挂满，毫无保留地刻录荧幕，成为千万下流淫梦的住所。

夏之光跟着导演的指示，把马雪阳捞掀回正面。猛地抽离下体，闷哼着抖捏性器，直对痴态未消的脸，痛快地播种了满面子子孙孙，染脏羽睫，浓到蛰眼。

浸润了的软唇，被浊白衬出淡红血腥气，丰采淋漓。  
一截毒舌红信，吐露伸出，仔仔细细地，全数汲卷走了唇畔的精液，送回味蕾。  
品尝这彻头彻尾的咸湿，活脱吸人精气为生的妖兽。

嶙峋白骨到欲望满身，一个特写近景后，终于谢幕。

 

“太漂亮了！”  
马雪阳听到摄像组在不远处鼓掌，他长呼了口气，疲态维持不住笑意。

夏之光躺在他身侧，伸臂环过将之抱紧，一手揉抚汗湿的额发和后脑，爱意温存，如恋侣般亲吻发顶。  
接着柔声道，“辛苦啦，小雪。”

马雪阳瞬然怔忡，心念回转成涡旋，面色不愉，端着假笑模样起身推开他。  
明明一点不像，却在他身上看到了另一个人的影子。

“下次别这么叫我了。”

 

成片效果绝佳，导演好久没拍过这样高质量的作品了，似乎兴奋到极点。  
“你绝对会红！”  
他眼睛发光，诚心实意地赞叹。

马雪阳弯唇笑笑，虚心表示自己会再接再厉，虽然愉悦未及眼底。

他只是突然饿了，馋得慌，又很想吃糖。

 

最开始到底怎么入这行的，马雪阳记不太清，或者选择性摘除了记忆，几多面目不清的男人怒骂着“婊子”、“骚货”一类，边把他整个人烹煮煎烤，过度关照。  
涩和酸，从被捅漏刺穿的地方出走，多巴胺分泌失调，肉体融汇流脓后，他已琢磨出生存之道。

也没什么，只是运气不太好。

 

马雪阳在酒店歇了一晚才敢回家，以往的战绩没这么惨烈，被折腾到腰酸背痛，腿根酸软无力。  
年纪大了，实在消化不掉年轻人的热情，他路途中认真考虑了要不要早日上岸。

他捅开门锁，落地轻飘飘，向游魂一样游到亮着灯的卧室，轻声喊人。  
“远哥。”  
没有回应。

里面的男人，戴着耳机，表情严肃又正经地看着马雪阳主演的影片。  
屏幕上黄白交缠不清，画质优良，演员沉沦在谁怀里撒娇，声色变幻，在背后真人疲乏而虚假的脸上闪烁。

马雪阳判断了一下，影中人耻毛剃净，一头漆黑卷毛，大概是三个月的那场。  
男人看起来很饿，双唇湿润，颜色及口感大概有很多人都知道，屏幕特写他唇珠被咬烂，被谁操透而湿淋淋。

漂亮男人抑制着悲叹，不断被磨碎渺茫的希望。

他现在看见皮肉就犯恶心，这是现代公民对本行的下意识排斥。很早之前还会难过，还会羞愤，还有别的，但现在不会了。

只觉得眉眼疲累渴睡，接着夺了张远的耳机，气息奄奄地质问。  
“你在干嘛？”

张远瞪眼回望他，又眨巴几下，理所当然，语气轻挑不耐。  
“哎呀，看我教你的有没有忘。”  
马雪阳摇摇头说没有。

随即竖起拇指，称赞他是德艺双馨的老艺术家。

熟悉脾性，知道这人马上就要发作，张远咧开嘴笑着，适时转移话题。  
“去做饭呀。”  
他可怜巴巴地揉着肚子，“你昨天没回来，我啥也没吃呢，呜呜呜。”

马雪阳舔了舔嘴唇，伸手给他了一拳，不痛不痒。  
“行，等着吧。”  
该怎么开口，才能告诉这人，他渴望拥抱，以蒸发掉体表与心脏的闷湿。  
但最后什么都没有说。

张远盯着马雪阳半睁眼皮，上面两道深刻的褶，尖细锋利，可以割除赘余的道德感，引诱千万共犯挨过冥罚淫律的罪打。

然后思索了会，轻笑着，温润而熨帖地威胁人。

“你一把年纪了哦，小朋友的话不能当真，别冲昏头，稍稍清醒一点儿。”  
他音色缱绻体恤，像午夜电台主播叮嘱听众要早些睡觉。  
马雪阳没什么表情地嗯了声，径直走向厨房。

张远目送他拖着疲惫身躯离开，动作间衣领敞开，恰好露出脖颈深浅不一的、别人留存的性痕。  
年轻人多聪明呀，知道吃干抹净了就要及时逃跑，张远觉得自己真蠢，被莬丝花缠缚难以脱身，要赔付性命供以给养。

片是没心情再看，他伸了个懒腰，打算去健身房消磨时间。

 

路过厨房时，不慎听到隐秘的抽噎声。

“怎么啦，谁欺负我们大明星了？嗯？”  
他沉声说道，走过去从背后环抱住看起来孱弱的男人，把头埋在颈窝，鼻尖贴于点点难堪淤红，呼吸着，嗅到肮脏的腥味。

 

马雪阳系上粉红围裙，很乖，手底摆弄配菜，嘴唇不自觉地嘟起，类似索吻。这个角度看，睫毛被烫得卷翘起来，忽闪着买好讨俏。

哭得真好看。  
是一种手段低劣的，不高明的漂亮，观众心知早晚会沦陷上当，所以必要讽刺践踏几句，方能为坚定不渝正名。  
流泪也像假装，像故意来搏人同情，因此可怜，因此不值得同情。

张远伸手揩拭那人脸颊的水珠，阻遏湿痕，让泪走投无路，撞落在他的股掌之中。  
可千万别落在饭里，会咸的。

他臆测，马雪阳一定在以往的菜肴里，下过奇怪的药，毒性尤强，毒到此时有想去亲吻的念头。  
的确那么做了，张远板过马雪阳的下颌，磨蹭软唇，伸舌扫过齿关喉间，在上颚舔弄。  
然后清淡地分开。

“继续啊。”

张远想了想，“现在脖子以下不是被禁止了吗？”

马雪阳骂了句脏话让他滚。

 

 

房子宽敞，卧室又不只有一间，反正给他收拾好了，马雪阳也不会去睡。

张远窝在床上，抚揉了把身边人的脑袋。  
“睡觉吧阳阳。”  
意思让他老实点，晚上别搞小动作，啊，也别扯被子，冷死了。

“张远，我睡不着。”  
马雪阳黏糊糊地挪过来，趴在张远胸膛上，脸颊压成鱼嘴形状，蹭着他心口布料嗫喏，打湿瓣膜，耳畔充斥开闭的跳动声。  
“我饿了。”

静默良久，张远不轻不重地把他推开，“那我去给你弄。”

戒不掉糖分，可以用阿斯巴甜或者安赛蜜取代，欺骗味觉。  
但罹患某种瘾症，是不是罪孽与耻辱就能填饱？  
马雪阳既无法回应，也不能缓解这份长存不灭的饥渴。

他眉目有痛苦神色，可以不用装得欣快享受，但不太想哭了。

马雪阳自然明晓张远不会料理。  
顶多狠狠心，挥刀把他切碎成块肉。

 

tbc


End file.
